


Sunday 21:21

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasizing, M/M, Music, Teen Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Isak's in his room listening to music, and he's trying to breathe like a normal human being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is right after Isak sends the text message "Nice drawing. Pick up the phone." to Even)
> 
> The lyrics are from Frank Ocean's song 'Nikes'. Try listening to it while you read, and maybe you'll get more of the feeling I'm trying to convey? 
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts and comments, as always :)

**Sunday 21:21**

 

During the four hours it had taken Even to reply him, Isak hadn’t been able to do anything at all. Of course he tried, there was more than enough schoolwork to be done, but in the end it was to no avail.

 

It was completely impossible to read for the test in Norwegian, even though he’d really sat down with the book three times, and meant it every time. Building the nation in the 1800’s. Silence from Even. The collecting of folktales essential in the Norwegian national pride under Danish reign. Would it be desperate to call more than four times? The end of the Danish-Norwegian union sparked the beginning of the Swedish-Norwegian union. Pick up, for fuck’s sake. Camilla Collett became an important figure for the women’s rights movement after the release of ’Amtmandens Døttre’.

 

Still quiet after three hours. _Sorry, Camilla. It’s me, not you._

 

When he finally realized reading for the test was going nowhere, he lied down and put his earplugs in. Opened Spotify and decided to play the list recommended for him. Lots of feel-good 90’s hip hop, popular when he was still in diapers, but as good today as back then. Some miscellaneous RnB there too. Most of it he’d heard before, but not all. 

His thoughts went back to that dangerous smile. He opened his phone, sighing. Still nothing. It was probably no big deal. Even was probably sitting down and talking with Sonja, probably used that charming smile of his to assure her that everything was alright. He was probably apologizing about ditching them, was probably hugging her into an embrace and telling her that he loved her more than anything. No big deal at all. Was probably kissing her with those plush, pillowy lips right now. Isak pretended his heart didn’t sting when picturing that. But he had no say in the matter – Sonja was Even’s girlfriend, and Isak was only…well, what was he really?

 

A heavy sigh escaped him as Biggie’s verse faded out and the next song began. It felt like he couldn’t get enough air down his lungs, that he was unable to take deep enough breaths. He closed his eyes and splayed himself out on the bed, his thoughts trailing back to the day before and he tried picturing that Even was still lying right there beside him. The thought in itself made his stomach twirl. It forced a breathy, short laugh out of him, but in the next second he felt a little silly. Frank Ocean’s voice seeped into his ears and he nodded his head slowly to the rhythm. A slow, cool and hot beat which immediately took him straight back to the neon party, when he’d been dancing with Emma. Made out with her and pretended she was someone else. And then Even had set his eyes on him, and after that moment everything had felt like a fever dream.

_I may be younger but I'll look after you_

_We're not in love, but I'll make love to you_

He pictured that night again, that they were dancing, but instead of Emma it was Even who was holding him and swaying to the music.

_When you're not here I'll save some for you_

_I'm not him but I'll mean something to you_

In the fantasy he was conjuring up, he pictured Sonja watching them before nodding in understanding. Sure, she was a sweet girl, but Even doesn’t want sweet girls.

_I'll mean something to you_

_I'll mean something to you_

He wants Isak.

 

Or so Isak hoped, at least.

 

His cell phone made two short noises, and the fantasy shattered. Isak opened the message and felt his heart thump when he saw it was a reply from Even. Still couldn’t get enough air down his lungs.

 

He laughed as he read the first message. _What a comedian…_

 

_You’re hot when you’re asleep._

 

 

It was strange how he could get so embarrassed and flush so profusely whilst sitting in his own room, all by himself. He read the last message over and over, until he noticed his pulse was racing and he was half hard. He put the phone down and tried to calm down. If Even thought that, then maybe Isak was something to him after all. He wished he could fast-forward to tomorrow morning. Monday seemed endlessly far away right now.

 

Isak couldn’t keep himself from smiling. For the first time in a very long while he felt genuinely happy. He didn’t want to think too much about what they were or what they weren’t right now; the most important thing was that at least they were _something_. And not only a fever dream.

_You got a roommate he’ll hear what we do_

_It’s only awkward if you’re fucking him too_

 

-fin- 

 


End file.
